


Rebellion looks good on you

by underworldqueen13



Series: Stripes [3]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Between Seasons/Series, Chubby kallus, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Worth Issues, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underworldqueen13/pseuds/underworldqueen13
Summary: How did kallus get his new outfit after rebelling and what else was newOrKallus gains weight and has a small scale freak out. But everyone is there to help.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus & CT-7567 | Rex, The Ghost Crew & Kallus | ISB-021
Series: Stripes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/984171
Comments: 18
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had alot of suggestions for chubby kallus in the rebellion. This is what I've created. This will be my legacy.

Being surrounded by rebels certainly had kallus on edge. Despite the offer, he refused to give up his imperial uniform. It was the only thing that made him feel safe. That and the abundance of food the rebels had available.

"When will I be able to help in the field?" Kallus questioned as he and Hera sat together in the mess hall

"Well they're still trying to make sure you're not a liability. Also you're still healing. I've seen how much you limp. Did you ever get medical to look at it?"

Kallus nods. He didn't want them using resources on him. Yes his leg was in constant pain but it would pass.

"Finish up your food, we're taking a visit to medical for a check-up."

**********

Medical did a full examination of kallus. His leg had rebroken in the fight with Thrawn. Now it was healing in an awkward position. They would have to break it again and reset it. They patched it up and told him to stay in bed until it healed.

"Nine weeks? You can't be serious. How can I help everyone if I'm confined to a bed Hera? I've had worse I'll be fine. Let me do something."

"What we want you to do is heal and get better. Now I'll have Chopper send some entertainment for you so you don't go crazy. Just follow the rules and you'll be taking down the empire in no time."

Chopper came by later with a Holo pad and food. Kallus was grateful for both. It seemed everyone had started checking in on kallus. Always bringing him snacks or something new. Rex had started asking him questions about how the empire worked compared to the republic.

The nine weeks flew by and kallus oddly found himself missing it. But at least he could get back into his uniform and feel a bit more grounded. 

As he slid into the pants he realized something was off. Getting them fully up was almost impossible. The shirt was no different. Each felt so much tighter than he remembered. Kallus ran to the fresher and looked into the mirror. He pinched at his sides and felt the plush layer of fat that had now gathered around his waistline. He went pale realizing how obvious it would be that he'd gained weight. Even his face felt just the slightest bit fuller.

"Kallus we need you at the briefing come on." Rex yelled outside the door.

He hastily grabbed his belt and forced it on. He could feel the buckle protesting as it's sides connect. His softer stomach trying to squeeze around the constricting garment. He felt all eyes on him as he walked down the hallway. Was it the uniform? Or could they see his stomach bulging further out. Regardless, Kallus felt even more on edge now.

"Ah there you two are." Hera had two seats open next to her. "You alright Kallus? You look... uncomfortable."

"Just acclimating Captain. I'll be fine."

Three hours of briefing had kallus in agony. The pants were digging into his sides, the shirt riding up. It would have been faster if Cassian could find a steady transmission. Instead he hopped in and out while they tried to apply what knowledge Kallus could offer. Everything seemed to go well until Ezra opened his mouth making an insufferable comment. The large inhale of breath came just before a snapping metal sound. The belts clasp dropped to the floor and everyone was now looking at Kallus. With no belt his stomach looked even bigger and the shirt was free to move further.

"It must've been damaged during my escape." Kallus was silent the remainder of the briefing and waited for everyone to leave. When he thought the room was empty, he reached down for his belt. The fabric of his uniform pants strained further before surrendering entirely and splitting. 

"Shit," he yelped. Kallus grabbed his belt and as stealthily as possible, made it back to his room. He dug around and thankful found an old sewing kit that had clearly been left as a relic based on the amount of dust covering it.

"Let's hope this holds. Till then I think it's time for a diet." Kallus pinched the layer of fat that had gathered. It wasn't much but when covering a sturdy set of abs, it looked thick.

*********************

Kallus was getting frustrated by now. It had been almost a month and despite everything he tried, he gained more weight. He ran laps, took smaller portions, even started lifting weights. By now the belt was a lost cause. The two sides even further from meeting over his midsection.

"Supply run Kallus! you, me, and the Droid." Rex met him in the hangar bay after an early morning run."outer ring traders have some goods courtesy of the empire. We're going to go get em'."

Chopper whirred and beeped excitedly as they headed to one of the supply ships. Kallus just hoped it wouldn't interrupt his new routine. He was running out of supplies to repair his uniform.


	2. Chapter 2

The supply run wasn't too bad. Rex and his brothers were good company. Even chopper had made him feel welcome.

"So how's the leg holdin' up?" Rex looked over at kallus who was absentmindedly rubbing it.

"Oh it's better. Sore sometimes, stiff in the morning. I'll live"

Rex smiled. He could tell how tense kallus was. There was a lack of familiarity around him and it would take some time for him to ease into it.

Once they landed, kallus offered to help load the crates into the ship. It was simple and nothing too strenuous. 

"One crate left. You got it?" Rex smiled and pointed to the crate of fruits by the ship.

Kallus smiled and knelt down to grab the box. As he moved he heard the distinct sound of fabric splitting. He prayed no one noticed or heard it but when he turned around, all eyes were on him. The trader speaking with Rex said something to his crew in another language and they began laughing. Rex's body language clued him in that they were talking about him and he made it as fast as he could to the ship, put the box down and disappeared into hull away from everyone.

Chopper beeped at Rex who signed. "I think he's embarrassed. I'll let him cool down."   
Gregor and Wolffe looked at him. "Everything okay Rex? The imp looked pretty flustered" Wolffe whispers.

"We talked about that vod, he's not an imperial anymore. He's a rebel. Also he had a bit of a….. wardrobe malfunction." Rex looked at his brothers hoping they'd understand. "The trader's were making fun of him. Don't think he feels too comfortable right now."

Kallus was now in the fresher looking at the rip. It was right down the center of his pants. The fabric now so thin from wear and repeated sewing that it was a lost cause.

"Something thins out and it's not me" he scoffs. He felt sick to his stomach. It had been ages since he felt like this. As a young man he was from a wealthy family and it certainly showed. He remembered kids calling him names and making fun of him. His mother assuring him they were jealous. His father however, was the opposite. He took a deep shakey breathe and went to his room. He didn't even make it to the bed before slinking against the wall, and curling into a tight ball. He was gasping and tears burned his eyes. Everything felt awful and regret was pulling him into a dark place he'd long stayed away from.

"Kallus you in there?" Rex's voice was soft as he stood by the door. There was no answer but he heard a gasp from the other side. "Chopper can you get that door open for me?"   
The droid whirred in acknowledgement before accessing the controls. The door wooshed open revealing darkness. Rex looked around the room before setting his eyes on the ex imperial in fetal position on the ground shaking and hyperventilating.

"Kriff he's having a breakdown." Rex knelt beside him and tried to sit him up. "Easy there soldier. You're safe, take a deep breath. Try and follow me okay?" Rex calmly spoke and slowed his breathing so kallus would relax. After a few minutes, he was quiet and still against Rex and the wall. Chopper had gone for help and Gregor and Wolffe were peering in. 

"It's alright. He had a panic attack. Help me get him in the bunk." 

The three got Kallus into bed and left him alone. Rex was talking with Hera about what happened.

"I think we can handle it. But the attack really wore him out. Think someone can find anything on him that might give us a hand here? He's really shaken." 

Hera assured him they would try but priority was making sure Kallus was okay before docking back on Yavin.

"Hondo bought you some time with an unexpected shipment. Perhaps you should take him somewhere safe?" Hera advised before signing off.

Rex looked at their map. "Wolffe we're going to change course. We need to see an old friend." He nodded and took to the controls


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was rising just over the temple as Kix yawned and stretched. It was his first full night or sleep in a few days due to a virus outbreak in the temple. Cody blamed the younglings with their germs but Kix knew better. If anyone had brought a virus through, it was Hunter or one of his men. Especially considering that Wrecker was patient zero.

He could hear the kids running around outside followed by a stern warning to keep away from the temple hall during hide and seek.

"Master Nu and Master Ti are meditating and can't be Disturbed." Dogma shouted

Past them, he heard the sound of a ship landing. An old one from the sound of the engines. He washed up and threw on some clean clothes in case they needed him to patch anyone up.

Echo heard the ship before anyone else and was waiting as it landed. A young zabrak stood next to him, ready to warn the rest of the camp if trouble was on board. Rex was the first out of the ship and met Echo's gaze.

"Rex vod!" He practically tackled him in a hug. "Why didn't you say you were coming? We heard you were helping the rebellion. Is everything okay?"

Echo was going a mile a minute asking questions. Rex barely had a chance to answer

"It's been too long. Honestly we weren't expecting to stop in. We had a slight complication."

Wolffe and Gregor followed behind and greeted Echo.

"What kind of complication? Did the rash come back? I can have someone look at it."

Rex blushed as his brothers began roaring with laughter. "No nothing like that. It's not for me it's for our….friend?" He looks at Wolffe for verification.

"Come to the temple then. Can your... friend make it off the ship or is it better for them to stay and wait for a medic?" Echo looked last them at the quiet ship.

"We just tranquilized him to get him calm. Let him rest and we'll come back for him" Wolffe interjected. He took a quick sniff of the air, he could smell something familiar or at least someone familiar. "I thought Master Ti was killed by general grievous?"

The youngling beside echo shivered a bit before tugging on his belt. She signed something to Echo who quickly responded and sent her off.

"No she survived and because of that, managed to escape. Tem thinks you three should get a check up while you're here. She said something about an inflamed occular sensor, a bruised ribcage, and an ear infection that's being well hidden." 

The three looked at him in surprise.

"She's force sensitive, training as a healer under Master Ti. Hasn't talked since we found her. Watched imperials take out her entire village. Wrecker found her hiding under her mother's body looking for survivors. She follows him everywhere now."

Echo led his brothers to the temple and to a room that had been converted to a medbay. The set up looked very familiar. "I'll tell our medic to hobble down here. Take a seat for now." He left the room just as Tem was coming in with a tray of tea and snacks. She snuck out without a word.

*

Back on the ship, Kallus was sound asleep and dreaming. He was back home, about age 14. He was facing his father who looked furious. 

"Alexsandr look at yourself." He missed. "You're the size of a pregnant Taun Taun. What happened to the diet you were supposed to be on and don't tell me you have been following it. I read the med droids report. You're up twenty pounds since last month."

He tried to respond but his father raised a hand. "No excuses. I'm done playing this game and next week you start in the imperial academy."

Kallus closed his eyes to hide the tears. When he opened them again, he was staring down a very disgusted looking general. 

"Look at you. A fat miserable excuse for a cadet. I promised your father I would do whatever it takes to make you presentable. Now I'm going to personally see to it that you become the picture of perfection the empire wants."

Before the dream could continue, he woke with a shout in a cold sweat. He was in his bed and in a plain black tunic. He hadn't remembered getting to bed or even changing. He laid back down on the bed and sighed.

"Well looks like my father still scares me." He closed his eyes again. "Here I thought I had overcome the fear."

"You don't have to be afraid here." Came a gentle voice. Kallus looked over to see an older Torgrutan in simple brown robes. "Come with me, I'll guide you from the darkness"

He warily took her advice and followed her off the ship. "Where are we going?" He asked.

"We're going to find your balance." She smiled and lead him to a garden area. 

It was calm and tranquil. There was a river that flowed quietly. In the center of the garden, a large flat stone covered in runes. His guide sat on one end and directed him to do the same. He got as comfortable as his leg would allow and waited.

"Close your eyes and breathe slowly. We're going to travel through the darkness and find your place in the galaxy."

He closed his eyes and concentrated. "I don't think this is going to work." When he opened his eyes, he was back in his dream only now, he was looking in on it as if he were witnessing the events from afar. He flinched and looked away. He knew what was about to happen, it was the beginning of his personal academy training. He went white with fear as all he could do was watch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex catches up with his brothers and Kallus has some questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So part of this chapter went MIA when I posted it so let's try again

The general sat kallus down on his bed. He removed the tight cadet uniform and pinched at the fat rolls at his side. 

"Does this make you proud cadet? Do you think looking like this is acceptable?" He smacked Kallus' face hard. "Answer me Cadet!" 

He gasped as the general placed a foot on him. "Are you proud to be an obese spoiled brat? Do you like being such a glutton?" The foot pressed down.

"No sir" he whimpered. This brought a grin to the general's face. The vision went black and Master Ti was sitting in front of him. 

"After that, you forced yourself to become everything they wanted. But your facade was not strong enough still."

Before he could see anything, the smell hit him hard. Blood, smoke and fear.

Onderon.

He began to panic as he saw a familiar shadow. The Lasat. Come to kill them all. Come to kill all but one. He realized that unlike the first vision, he wasn't watching it. He was living it. As the Lasat came closer, kallus closed his eyes and tried to escape.

"Easy I'm not gonna hurt ya'" came a quiet response. "Let's take a look at you. Get you fixed up alright?" 

When kallus looked up, Zeb was standing there. His gaze was soft as he reached down to help the agent to his feet. "You've lost weight since bahryn. Gotta fix that. Can't have a good guy like you starving can we."

Instead of the embarrassment he felt a different feeling. It was warm and comforting. Like a spark had been ignited in him.

"I see you found your way out." Shaak Ti was standing, offering a hand to him. "Walk with me? We can speak more about your journey"

*

Rex was first up for the advised check up. He didn't want to get it but if master Ti knew he'd avoided it, she'd be disappointed. He didn't want that. She was always caring for him and his brothers.

"Alright captain are you going to tell me or am I going to have to poke around?" 

Rex shot up when he heard the voice. His jaw dropped when he saw Kix in the doorway. He was using a cane to steady himself and at least one arm was cybernetic. The voice was unmistakable but his brother had changed a lot.

"Kix vod!" He gave his brother a hug. "I didn't know you survived."

Kix smiled. He missed Rex and there was so much to say. "You got old captain." He chuckled

"I got old but what's this? That cybernetic too?" He patted Kid's belly. "Vod I may be old but you got fat." He laughs "what happened to Mr work out 4 times a day?"

Kix tapped his leg with his cane. "Hard to exercise with a bum knee. Also I'm too old for that and Luna is a wonderful cook. Might as well enjoy something after all I dealt with."

Rex gave him a look. "Luna? One of the refugees?"

"She's my wife vod." He inspects Rex's abdomen and applied some bacta patches to his ribs. "Look at this you put on a few too"

Rex sighs. "Think we all did. We're not shi- wait you said wife…. YOU'RE MARRIED!?"

Kix smiled and showed rex a locket. "Yup been married three years next month. And she's perfect."

After checking everyone out, he invited them to his home. He heard voices in the kitchen and followed. Luna was with Shaak Ti and another visitor. A younger man in part of an imperial uniform. He was quiet almost distant.

"There ya are kallus." Rex gets his attention. " Master Ti, it's been too long. Thanks for seeing us. Is Cody still around?"

"Probably in the temple with Master Nu. They're organizing our library." Luna added in. 

She wrapped her arms around Kix and gave him a kiss. "More of your brother's? I hope they brought an appetite. The last shipment had some nice meats. I can make roast bantha your favorite" she looks at her new guests. "Oooh this one's definitely an eater." She pinched Wolffe's cheek. "Don't get alot of you boys from the 104th. You always appreciate a good meal. Not that my kixy cake doesn't. " She grins.

Kix gives her a look. "Dear how about you show Gregor and Wolffe to their rooms. I'll show Rex his." 

She nodded and took them through the house. Kix grinned at Rex. "I'll show you your room. Now tell me about this rash."

*

That evening kallus was quiet. He wasn't sure what to make of his experience with Shaak Ti. Why had Zeb been the one to lead him out. What about him made the thought of him rescuing him like a knight in a fairytale so comforting?

It was confusing. For now though, he was going to get some rest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex tries to find out more about Kallus and gets more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll ad it in the tags but there are references and implications of sexual assault. It gets pretty dark here

Kallus couldn't get comfortable. He would close his eyes and see his past replay. After trying and waking up screaming, he left his bed and walked around the village. The quiet was relaxing. Occasionally he'd hear creatures in the trees or water running through the River. He found a spot in the garden and took a seat. He didn't remember falling asleep.

Rex was awake when Luna entered the kitchen. 

"Good morning Rexy. Sleep well?" She fixed some caf and took a seat. "Heard someone scream a few times last night."

Rex nodded. He'd heard it too. "Yeah I think it was Kallus. He's been having a hard time."

Luna sighed. She'd seen many people, her own husband included, deal with the trauma of war.

"Kix had horrible nightmares when I first met him. Still does sometimes but I'm here for him. Any idea what happened to Kallus? Like has he said anything?"

No one had managed to get any information from Kallus. He tried to ask master Ti but she insisted that it was not her place to say. 

"I was hoping we could find his files in the imperial database but we found nothing. It's almost like he never existed until he became an ISB agent."

"ISB?" Came a voice from behind them. "Who's tied up with imperial shit bastards now?" Wrecker took a seat. The small zabrak from the morning before was perched on his shoulders.

"We talked about the language honey. The younglings are impressionable and I don't want them learning that behavaior."

"Yes mom," Wrecker huffed.

Tem giggled quietly. She signed something to Luna. 

"I know sweetie. I promised waffles next time we had visitors. Are you going to help me make them?"

She nodded and hopped off Wrecker's shoulders.

"We'll give them space. I think Tech can help you find what you're looking for"

*

When Kallus woke up, he felt something warm on his chest. He didn't remember lying down but now he was regretting it. His back ached and his leg throbbed.

"Boober isn't too fond of people. But he seems to be chummy with you." A small child was sitting in the tree above him. "Aren't you a bit fat to be an imperial soldier?"

Kallus blushed red. "What are you doing up there? Spying on me?"

The kid jumped from the tree. His lekku were bandaged up and Kallus could see scarring on his face and forehead.

"Troopers set my school on fire. Boober helped get me out." He patted the brown ball of fluff which woke with a beep.

"I had no idea the empire did such horrible things." He moved to try and sit up. The brown ball of fluff uncurled and hopped off him. A large lothcat watched him as he forced himself to a sitting position. "What time is it…. "

"Skylar. At least I think that's my name. I can't remember much. Kix said I had a brain injury."

listening to this young child made Kallus angry. How could they do that. How could he go so long blindly supporting the empire. "If it's any consolation, they treated me no better." He pulled himself up on the tree branch. "They left me on a frozen ice planet most recently."

Skylar followed him through the garden and back to the village. He was quiet for most of the time. "What does that mean?" He finally asked.

"What does what mean?" Kallus looked down at him. 

"Con...cont…"

"Consultation?" Kallus ads. 

The boys face wrinkled up in a frown.

"I almost had it! Don't treat me like I'm stupid!"

He ran off, the lothcat close behind. Kallus sighed.

"He's still adjusting." Shaak Ti says calmly. "Some of the children. They treated him poorly in the orphanage. We found him stuffed in a trash barge. He was beaten and barely breathing. I can't imagine how he got in there."

Kallus felt his stomach drop. He knew the empire would go to any means to hide it's wrongdoing. Even if that meant tossing a dying child into the trash barge

"After everything I saw, why did I stay for so long?" He asked

She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Why does anyone stay somewhere they fear? Because escape seems impossible. "

*

Rex followed Wrecker to the edge of the village. He could see the Marauder docked. It's hull was dented and worn but the pin up or senator Amidala was still there. Now however, a pair of angel wings were added and an inscription reading "watching from the stars" accompanied it. Rex didn't realize how much he missed Padme. The way she put Anakin in his place, her laugh, the way she helped so many.

"We miss her too" Wrecker smiled. "But she's always watching us. Making sure we come back in one piece. Well… mostly one piece" he laughs.

Once on the ship, Rex could hear Echo talking. He was always very chatty in the morning. Rex remembered him always talking during breakfast in the mass hall while everyone else was quiet and tired.

"Tech up yet?" Wrecker asks as he put a hand over Echo's mouth. "We need him to do a bit of treasure hunting."

Echo shoves his hand away. "That's how fingers go missing. Just ask that pirate we ran into last mission."

Wrecker just laughed and headed for Tech's room. "Tech vod you awake? We need your help?"

He looked around the room. Tech was wrapped up in a nest of blankets, data pad in hand. 

"Depends. Do you have payment?" He asks curiously "you know the rules"

Wrecker pulled something from his pocket and passed it over. Rex only saw a bag as Tech inspected it closely. 

"Fresh cane sugar from Ryloth. Southern city. Perfect for tea." He sit the bag on the table. "What can I do for you?"

Rex steps forward. "We need to find available files about a former ISB agent."

Tech looked up. "And do you have a name or id number?"

"ISB 021 Agent Kallus" Rex said with some doubt. 

It didn't take long for Tech to pull up a restricted file for one Cadet with the last name of Kallus.

Wrecker looked at the picture in the file.  
"Well kriff it's Yularen's boy toy"

Rex grabbed the pad from Tech and read through. Attached were messages between one Governor Kallus and General Yularen. He read one of the messages out loud.

"Regarding cadet Alexsandr Kallus. You're son is a horrible cadet but a decent bed warmer. It's a shame you want me to whip him into shape. I'll enjoy him while I can."

They were silent. Rex looked through everything from personal notes depicting his abuse at the hands of higher officers to medical reports for breaks and bruises that were the product of his experience.

"His own father...sent him off and let the empire…..they…." Rex couldn't even get it out. "Tech get me everything you can. I need to contact someone."

He headed back to the ship and tried to contact Hera. This was worse than either of them were thinking it would be.


	6. Chapter 6

Hera heard the signal from her room and rolled out of bed. She'd just gotten to sleep after a long training session which turned into a small crash, a fire, and lots of repairs to her ship a d seven others.

"This better be important" she yawned as Rex's image flickered to life in front of her.

"Rex how goes everything with you?"

the captain looked angry but smiled.

"It's going well. Catching up with a few people. Do you need us back? You look exhausted"

Rex was stalling. Hera knew something was wrong.

"We are fine here. What aren't you telling me captain?"

Hera raised a brow skeptically as Rex continued to make small talk. Soon there was silence and Rex looked around as if he were committing a crime.

"Hera are you alone?"

It was never good when they asked if she was alone.

"Well depends on your definition. In this room, yes I'm alone. On my ship, I still have Zeb asleep down the hall."

"That's... alright I suppose." He placed a hand on his neck. "It's about agent Kallus"

Hera sat up. "Don't tell me he changed his mind or something like that because I don't want to have to tell Mon Mothma that."

"No nothing like that. He's actually fairing alright. Master Ti has been helping him. What I actually wanted to talk about was his imperial records. We...well we found them...sort of"

Hera stretched. Given her week, she was expecting something worse.

"Alright good work but why so upset about it?"

She saw his posture stiffen and his eyes go dark. When she'd seen that look for the first time, it was after the empire began settling her home. Her father had that look after coming back from an imperial prison. She was too young to ask then but as an adult, she could only imagine what he felt or saw.

"Hera the empire, at least the ISB, they passed him around like a...he was…."

"Are you telling me the empire permitted him to be sexually assaulted?" Her voice was quiet. "Rex send me everything you got. This is more than we were expecting and if we know it, then anyone desperate for dirt could find it. I want you to personally deliver it to me" 

Rex nodded and signed off

*

Kallus had mostly been keeping his distance from everyone. He ate meals with them and while everyone was distracted, would quietly excuse himself to go to his quarters. He'd noticed how some of the clones gave an odd look when he came in. Not one of distrust or anger. It was more of a look of pity. He didn't like it. Rex had informed him that Hera needed him back on the base with chopper but he'd be back in a few days. Kallus offered to go with him but Rex had been very insistent that he stay. Something was wrong, he could feel it. 

He woke up that night from another nightmare. He was drenched in sweat and crying. He felt foolish and scared. Foolish because he was an adult who shouldn't be waking up like a child in the middle of the night. Scared because he'd forgotten how his academy days were. The beatings, the uncomfortable nights at the mercy of a general or Grand Moff. He'd become numb to it and buried it. Now, detached from the empire and feeling lost, it was crawling to the surface

He sat up from his bed. Upon further inspection, he discovered the sheets damp.

"I thought I got over this ages ago" he growled.

Instinct took over and he grabbed the sheets from the bed. He'd remember seeing a linen room down the hall. He could wash the sheets and not bother anyone. The hallway was dark and silent. Kallus put a hand against the wall to steady himself. Once he made it to his destination, he flicked the lights on and looked around. No one there, as he expected. He tossed the sheets and blankets in and looked down at himself. He knew he wasn't exactly clean but wasn't exactly sure he wanted to sit there pantsless.

"Don't forget to add this" 

Kallus jumped and saw Kix behind him. 

"Luna uses it when the sheets get soiled. Keeps em' from staining and kills bacteria."

Kix tossed something in with the linens and looked Kallus over. Kallus was rather embarrassed now. 

"How did you know?"

Kix closed the machine and set it up.

"I'm a medic, I've smelled every body fluid you can imagine. Also thought you were my brother. He's got a few bladder issues. Got a pretty good beating in a republic prison post order."

Kallus followed Kix to the kitchen. He turned on the lights and started some hot water. 

"It's too late for caf hope you don't mind tea"

Kix was silent as he grabbed a few things from the cupboard. He inspected a container before sighing 

"Someone snuck some of my good blend out. They better not have given it to Tech. Little shit knows better."

After setting everything on the table Kix looked at Kallus.

"I put a clean pair of pajamas in the fresher. They should fit you. Go wash up and change. When you get back the tea will be done."

He nodded and headed to the fresher. Kix took a seat and waited patiently for Kallus to return


	7. Chapter 7

there was silence as kallus and Kix drank their tea. Both tried to speak but words seemed to hide from the situation

After almost an hour, Kallus finally spoke up.   
"Thank you for your hospitality. But I don't deserve it" he sighed and placed his head in his hands.

Kix gave a warm smile. "Everyone deserves kindness even if they're on the other side."

Kallus looked at him with cold eyes. "I've never deserved it. I'm an embarrassment to my family, to the empire, and now to the rebellion. Why else would they leave me here. Why can the universe or force or whatever kriffing being let me die? They had four fucking chances already!"

Kix sat quietly and let Kallus scream and cry. He finally intervened when he slammed his mug on the table. 

"Are you finished?" He said quietly as he wiped the glass shards and blood up. "Come on you need some stitches, let's go to my office."

He pulled Kallus along the hallway and brought him into a small makeshift medical center.

"Not much but it works" he pointed to a couch. "Take a seat, I'll get my supplies"

Kix returned and quickly got to work. He was silent occasionally humming to himself. Kallus looked around the room nervously. He didn't notice until then that one of the beds was occupied.

"Dogma spends a lot of time here. He's in rough shape. " Kix whispers

Kallus noticed an IV in his arm. A scar on his face where what looked like a tattoo was.

"What happened to him?" Kallus couldn't help ask. 

Kix's face went blank. "Alot unfortunately. He was a later batch. They occasionally had some... problems. Dogma was smaller than most of his brothers. Only by an inch or two but not what they expected. He was bullied into a paranoid anxious mess, sent to umbara with us. We were not expecting him to shoot the general."

Kallus looked up at him. "He shot General Skywalker?"

Kix hushed him. "We were separated from General Skywalker for a period. No Dogma shot Krell. While he was unarmed, right in the chest. He kept mumbling good soldiers follow orders , sobbing. He somehow ended up in a republic prison instead of getting decommissioned. When the empire took over, there were prisoners angry about the order to kill the jedi. They beat him, the scar was from his tattoo. They cut it off of him with some jagged metal. He got dumped in a backwater town with a makeshift hospital. Rex found him and left him here. "

Kallus glanced back over. He started to feel a bit foolish now. Angry that he'd survived what he'd been through. 

"And here I thought being raped by my superiors, beaten by my father, and left on an one moon was bad."

Kix dropped the bandages he was holding. "You were what?"

Kallus covered his mouth. "Forget I said that. I was young, perhaps I'm remembering it wrong."

"Did you consent at any time?" 

"Well it was an order, so I complied. Does that count?"

Kix looked at him. "No it doesn't. No wonder so many imperials I've treated are afraid being taken care of. "

He grabs a cup and fills it with water. "Take some meds for the pain. You can sleep here for tonight. Luna can fix the sheets"

"No!" Kallus yelps waking dogma in the process. 

"Keep it down. I'm old and what's left of my bones hurts" dogma growls

"Sorry vod," Kix whispers. "Trust me Luna won't be mad. I won't tell her anything either." 

Kallus agreed and settled down in a bed across from Dogma. Kix sat on the bed in the corner.

"You two get some sleep. If you need anything wake me up" Kix yawns

"Does that include a shot of Corellian whiskey?" Dogma asks with a hint of sarcasm.

"Vod it's 5am. You get water or tea" Kix says 

"And they say I have a stick up my ass" Dogma grumbled before going back to sleep.

*

Kallus woke up and made his way to his temporary quarters. The sheets had already been changed and his dirty clothes neatly folded and cleaned. Before returning to bed, he headed to the fresher to wash up. He took a look at himself. His hair was getting long, perhaps it was time to cut it before he was reprimanded.

"Reprimanded by who" he snorted "it's my choice now" he ran a hand through it and laughed. 

For the second time in his life, Kallus made a choice and it made him feel just a. Step closer to a new start


End file.
